the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Albus Dumbledore
|marital=Single |titles=* *Head of Department * *Grand Sorcerer *Supreme Mugwump *Chief Warlock of the * * |species= |gender=Male |hair=Silver, formerly auburn |eyes=Blue |height=5', 11" |skin=Light |family=* (father) * (mother) * (brother) * (sister) * (aunt) |boggart=The corpse of his sister, . |wand=*Unknown length, wood, and core (formerly) * |patronus= |job=*Head of Transfiguration (? - before 1955) *Headmaster of Hogwarts (before 1955 - 1997) |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=* *Order of the Phoenix *Dumbledore's Army *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Transfiguration department *British Ministry of Magic **Council of Magical Law **Wizengamot *International Confederation of Wizards * }} :"And so it is with a heavy heart that I inform you all of the passing of a fellow student. Falin Cerenbus, one of our top students, died early Saturday morning. Life is a precious thing, do not take it for granted, for we never know when it will be taken from us. I leave you with that wisdom, my dear students." :— Dumbledore on the passing of Falin Snape. Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, , Professor Dumbledore also served as of the (?–1995) and of the (?–1995; 1996-1997). He was a wizard, the son of and , and the elder brother of and . His father died in Azkaban when Dumbledore was young, while his mother and sister were later accidentally killed. His early losses greatly affected him early on, even at his death, but in turn made him a better person. Albus Dumbledore was considered to be the most powerful wizard of his time. He was most famous for his defeat of , the discovery of the twelve uses of , and his work on alchemy with . It was through Dumbledore that resistance to the rise of Lord Voldemort was formed, as it was he who founded and led both the first and second Order of the Phoenix. Due to the fact that he had a keen mind and legendary power, Dumbledore became the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared. He was the wielder and the master of the from 1945 until 1997 and considered by many as the greatest Headmaster to ever grace Hogwarts. As he was about to die by a , he planned his own death with Severus Snape. He was killed by Snape during the . Though he was no longer alive at the time, it was through Dumbledore's machinations that Voldemort was ultimately defeated and peace restored to the . He is the only that was laid to rest at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore's portrait still remains at Hogwarts. Harry Potter later named his second son Albus Severus Potter after him. Biography Early life 1881-1892 Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was born to and in the summer of 1881, in the mainly wizarding village of . The early years of Dumbledore's life were marked by tragedy when his younger sister, , was attacked by a group of boys, who saw her performing magic and were frightened by what they saw. was left mentally and emotionally scarred by the event and her magical powers were left severely altered and would manifest themselves on rare occasions usually in random or destructive ways. Albus' father, , was heartbroken and set out in search of his own brand of justice. He located the boys and attacked them, as they had his daughter. For this, Percival was sentenced to Azkaban, where he later . To escape the accusing eyes of the , moved her young family to the village of which, like , was a mainly wizarding village. Kendra rebuffed all her neighbors, with the eventual exception of , preferring to be left alone: and Albus learned not to mention his sister or father in public. Hogwarts years 1892- 1899 Dumbledore began attending Hogwarts in the autumn of 1892 and was into Gryffindor house. Dumbledore's first year was met with much whispering about his father's crime. Many of Albus' fellow students mistakenly believed that, like father like son, Albus too hated s. Some praised his father's actions hoping to gain his trust, but they would not find favor with the young Dumbledore this way. Though later in his young life, under the influence of his love for , some anti-Muggle prejudice did develop, he soon saw the error of his intent. He befriended a young on his first day at Hogwarts; Doge was suffering from the aftermath of at the time (greenish skin and pockmarks), which discouraged most from approaching him. Dumbledore, however, demonstrated his uncommon kindness and willingness to look past the surface and find inner beauty in people. Dumbledore also became very well-connected during his Hogwarts years, making notable friends such as , , and , who marked him in his for and and later recalled that he did things with a wand that she had never seen before. He also had several of his papers published during his studies. During his school years, Dumbledore won the , became the British Youth Representative to the Wizengamot, and received the gold medal for Ground-Breaking Contribution to the International Alchemical Conference in Cairo. In his , Dumbledore presumably took and at least one other subject, which is known not to have been . During his , Dumbledore "accidentally" set the bed-curtains in his dormitory on fire (although he admitted that he had never liked them anyway). Albus was made a during his and was made in his . He was considered the most brilliant student to have attended the school. Career at Hogwarts 1938-1970 After 's flight, Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as of . He was offered the position of Minister for Magic several times, but he turned each chance down since he had learned that his desire for power was his weakness. He also served in recruiting students for the school. Most prominent among the students he recruited was Tom Riddle, who would eventually take on the name Lord Voldemort. However, as Dumbledore was educating young wizards and witches, was still at large in , building up an army, and had already found one of the , the , which he used to terrorize the continent. Dumbledore was afraid to face , not because he thought he couldn't defeat him, but because he was afraid that Grindelwald could reveal to him who had truly killed Ariana. However, by 1945 Dumbledore could no longer turn a blind eye to 's deeds, and tracked his old friend down. He Grindelwald in what later became known as the most legendary duel ever fought between wizards. Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald despite his possession of the . was imprisoned in and Dumbledore kept the for himself. Alone of all the professors at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was not charmed by the natural charisma and cunning of Tom Riddle. In their first encounter, Dumbledore became immediately suspicious of his "obvious instincts for cruelty, secrecy and domination" and resolved to keep a close eye on him during his studies at the school. As Dumbledore was not so easily taken in by his charming façade, Riddle came to despise and fear him. In 1943, several Muggle-born students were mysteriously by a rumored to have been released by the from the mythical . Indeed, the final victim of the beast, , was actually killed; this act seemed likely to ensure the permanent closure of the school, forcing Riddle to go back to the . While Dumbledore rightly suspected Riddle was behind the attacks, the aspiring Dark Wizard expertly framed Gryffindor student as the perpetrator. Riddle was able to pass off Hagrid's tamed , , as the beast attacking students, resulting in Hagrid's expulsion and ensuring that Hogwarts remained open. Dumbledore was never able to uncover hard evidence implicating Riddle; however, he convinced the Headmaster to allow Hagrid to remain at the school as the grounds-keeper-in-training. Dumbledore was appointed of Hogwarts in approximately 1956,In Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagall states that she began teaching at Hogwarts in December 1956. Dumbledore was previously the Transfiguration teacher. In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dumbledore indicates that Voldemort visited him to ask for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job ten years after his murder of , which itself occurred one or two years after Voldemort left Hogwarts in 1945. During the meeting, Voldemort suggests that Dumbledore has only recently become Headmaster. Thus, all of this information points toward Dumbledore becoming Headmaster in 1956, at which time McGonagall took over as Transfiguration teacher, and Voldemort visiting him in 1956 or 1957. after left the post. During this time, he was offered the position of several times, but he turned down the offer every time, remembering how his quest for power had been his weakness in the past. Shortly after Dumbledore became Headmaster, Tom Riddle, now known exclusively as Lord Voldemort, approached Dumbledore with the same request he had proposed to before him: to be allowed to return to Hogwarts as a teacher of . Dumbledore, who knew of Voldemort's illicit activities since he left Hogwarts, denied his application. This led to Voldemort cursing the position of Professor, preventing anyone from holding the position for more than a single school year. Etymology Dumbledore's given names could be interpreted as representing the four primary divisions of the British Isles: *''Albus could refer to bright,or white. * ''Albus may be the masculine form of "Alba", the Gaelic name for Scotland or an Italian word meaning "sunrise", possibly alluding to the rebirth symbols associated with him (see ). It is also a Latin word for white, and thus could be meant to invoke Good as traditionally associated with white, or merely to refer to his long white hair and beard. *''Percival'' is a legendary Arthurian knight from Wales involved in the Grail quest. In Le morte d'Arthur by Thomas Mallory, Percival is both hero of the quest for the Grail and narrator of the tale, as is the case for Dumbledore in parts of the story. It is a name which presumably comes from his . *''Wulfric'' is an Anglo-Saxon name found in the Anglo-Saxon Chronicle and could be representative of England. Wulfric translates literally as "wolf-power", and is reminiscent of another similar name, Beowulf, which means "powerful wolf-bear". The legendary hero Beowulf slew the monster Grendel as a youth, a name similar to , the dark wizard Dumbledore defeated in his own youth. Beowulf was fatally wounded by a dragon in a sea cave, and the only one who would help him was his squire, an orphaned son of some loyal followers. Dumbledore was also severelly wounded by the in the and the orphaned follower is obviously Harry. *''Brian'' is the name of the legendary Irish high-king and hero Brian Boru who defeated the Vikings at the Battle of Clontarf near Dublin. Dumbledore himself was a veteran of many wizarding battles against the forces of Darkness. However, this name was probably chosen because of its comic mundanity compared to his other four names. *''Dumbledore'' is an old 18th century English word for 'bumblebee'. It is still used in Newfoundland, Canada, to refer to a bumblebee. Rowling stated she imagined him flitting about the castle humming to himself. *"Albus Dumbledore" could also be inspired from JK Rowling's old school headmaster, Alfred Dunn. *The male name Albus can also come from Latin origins and means pure or white. Albus can also be associated with the Greek Goddess Aphrodite (the Goddess of Love) and viewed as having been "graced" by her. According to Rowling herself, the first names of Albus Dumbledore and Rubeus Hagrid were chosen based on "the white" and "the red", which were considered essential mystical components of alchemy. Dumbledore was given the white for asceticism, "a spiritual theoretician, brilliant, idealised, and somewhat detached".Pottermore - New from J. K. Rowling - Colours References Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Albus Dumbledore Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Headmaster Category:1881 Births Category:1997 Deaths Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order of Merlin Category:Male